Why is the Rum always gone?
by TheElleth
Summary: Post 'At World's end' Jack reflects on recent events, specifically, the passing of a Mr. William Turner. Slightly OOC but I don@t really care.


**AN: I just have a lot of feeling about this film okay?!**  
**Disclaimer: I do own Jack, Will, Elizabeth, or, in fact (would you believe it) anything! Everything goes to Disney! Wow, what a plot twist.**

Captain Jack Sparrow sat quietly in the corner of the mildest pub that he could find in Tortuga, and by quietly I mean he hadn't gone on a drunken rampage for all of 10 minutes, and by mildest, I mean that so long as he had been there, only 4 people had died.  
He heard a sudden crash from the bar followed by a string of vulgar language, followed by another crash.  
Make that five.  
But for once, Jack wanted absolutely nothing to do with the violence occurring around him, to an outsider it may seem that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was looking guilty, mournful even. But that couldn't be right could it? He did not feel grief, he did not mourn, and he most certainly did not feel guilty. No. It was impossible. At least that's what Jack told himself as he slipped into a drunken stupor, comforted by the replaying lullaby of his internal monologue.

Lightening streaked the sky, highlighting the clouds in a cascading flash as it went. It illuminated the wooden deck of a ship, tossing and turning helplessly in the merciless waves. Upon the deck there was a battle. No one had seen a battle quite like this, not such an epic event as this had graced the sea for years. The atmosphere was simply buzzing with adrenaline, just as it's inhabitants were. However, to say that the deck was 'alive' with movement was most certainly incorrect, due to the fact that many of the occupants of the great ship were, in fact, dead.  
Yet they fought on, sadistic and merciless as their captain were the crew of the flying Dutch man. The cry of  
"part of the ship, part of the crew"  
could be heard ringing from rotting mouths.  
It set an unnerving atmosphere.  
However, Jack Sparrow was too pre-occupied to notice, in his hand lay the twitching heart of one of his worst enemies, this was it, this was the moment that he had waited for, for so long.  
"Holding life and death in the palm of one's hand"  
Just do it! His whole body rang with the simple command, he had killed before, he had killed so many, and he did want to kill Davy Jones, kill him again. Maybe part of him just wanted to see the monster suffer in death, not go quickly.  
"You're a cruel man Jack." The words came out of Davy's mottled grey mouth, laced with anticipation which Jack had not quite understood until later.  
He should have done it then. When he had a chance at getting himself, Elizabeth and Will out safely, to live another day. But alas, he was cursed with the almost paralysed feeling that now wracked his body.  
"Cruel is a matter of perspective" he heard rather than controlled the words that fell from his chaffed lips, tumbling out into the world, where they could never go back.

"Is it?"

It was like the world had fallen into a slow, almost dreamlike state. Like Jack was not there. Like he was watching a play that could be cut and re-enacted when the audience protested.  
But this was very much real.  
The blade entered Will's chest, from the angle that Jack could see, the blade would have at least skimmed the heart, if not skewered it.  
This could not be happening. This could not be happening.  
But it was.  
The next thing that Jack's mind registered was his body stumbling over to Will's, falling to his knees he searched the man's chocolate eyes, searching for something, anything, to tell him what to do. But all he could see was pain, and sadness, before the once sparkling orbs glassed over slightly as Will's body was wracked by pain and panic, his breathe coming out in short, sharp, cries.  
He was almost gone.  
Once again Jack looked down at the heart that was still in his hand, then at his knife in the other. He placed the muscle onto the deck, drawing a deep breath he steadied the blade atop it. He turned his steely gaze to Davy, still grappling with Will's grief stricken father.  
"It was his wedding day"  
And with that he plunged the blade into the monster's heart. Stopping it forever.

With a gasp Jack broke free from sleep. His nightmare had been vivid, it all felt too real. Because it was real. The pain was still there, he hid it well, he the reputation of a heartless bastard to uphold.  
It wasn't just Will's death that he grieve- ... Regretted. He knew full well who the new captain of the Dutchman was, he should be happy, or pretend to at least, like Elizabeth had. But he could not, to him, Will was very much dead. Indeed, to the world, Will was very much dead. And the fate that he had unwillingly resigned himself to was not what Jack imagined that which Will had aspired to, and it was also not what Jack wanted for his (dare he say it?) friend.  
Because at the end of the day Will and Lizzie were the closest that he had ever had to friends, and he had destroyed them. Will was cursed, dead, doomed to an eternity of servitude to the dead of the sea, Elizabeth was god knows where by now. And who had sealed their fates. Jack. It was his fault. God it was his fault, of course it was.  
Jack drew a calming breath, re-in forcing his mask of indifference as a barmaid sauntered over to him. Yes. That was what he needed. Rum.  
" what can I do for ye?" The slightly large woman slurred, smiling at Jack through yellow teeth.  
"Rum. Just...just get me rum" he replied, trying to return the smile as best he could.  
"Sorry love, all out of Rum at the moment"  
Jack gaped at the women disbelievingly, comically even.  
"Repeat that"  
"Wha?"  
"What-what did you just say?"  
"We got no rum."  
"So..." Jack ran over the cursed words in his head "the rum is gone?!"  
The barmaid sighed impatiently. "Yes. The rum is gone."  
Jack bit his lip. Almost laughing at the irony of the situation.

That was the day. The one time. That Captain Jack Sparrow did not question why the rum was gone.

**AN: don't look at me like that, it's late at night, I'm feeling angsty, this happens. Also spelling mistakes happen, so alert me to those if you can. Sorry if it's a bit ooc, I really don't care, I'm not putting AU because this is somewhat my headcanon. You can't make me class it as AU. **  
**Also, do you guys think that I should write more Pirates of the Caribbean? Let me know in the reviews, or send me a review anyway, if you want, they help me a lot, seriously anything you want to say, I honestly could not care less, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged ^-^. Thank.**


End file.
